


When Supernatural is a Hentai

by pieandart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Episode: s13e17 The Thing, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Porn, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, i mean he really enjoys himself, im not tagging this as non-con like no way in hell, is it rape if he really wishes he could get it again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: When Supernatural gives you canonical context for tentacle porn, you take it.





	When Supernatural is a Hentai

The rift opened and the thing came out, well partly, the thing's _tentacles_ came out. Dean thought it was just a creepy tongue, but no. Too soon they were all over him. Tangling on his limbs in that slimy not slimy way like a frog. They were just pouring from the rift and Dean cursed himself for thinking about it, but how could he _not_? He fucking _loved_ tentacle porn, and this, well it looked a lot like the beginning of one. He tried to will the thought away. He was in danger for fuck's sake! About to be possessed by a fucking God and all he could do was think about the thing inside of him. Fuck.

Yokoth laughed, giggled too. Then she looked at the rift like she was telling Glythur something silently. The tentacles froze, tensing around him before a low rumble came out of that world like a satisfying laugh. Amused even.

The tentacles retracted from their meaningless tangle and went at Dean more purposefully. One tentacle tangled around each of his ankles and each of his wrist and around his throat. They were gentle, almost just present. She looked at Dean, smirking and he could only imagine what she was thinking as Yokoth undid the cuffs. Dean immediately tried to get away then, noticing too quickly that the heavy weight of the tentacles wouldn't budge. Now he was even trapped like a little girl in a spaceship being invaded by tentacles. All that was left was being lifted into the air and fucked mercilessly. It rumbled again before lifting him up. 

“Are you...?” Dean managed to get out. They were reading his mind. They had to be. It was the only explanation. The look on her face confirmed it. His brain was saying he _had_ to will these thoughts away before it was too late, but his body didn't seem to care about the imminent danger of being possessed by a God after being fucked out.

Dean was quite certain he wasn't supposed to be getting hard to these thoughts in his current situation, but he'd imagine this so many times before.

One of the tentacles slid under Dean's belt and pulled, making Dean's back arch up. The belt gave and the creature slipped inside his pants. Again Dean tried to think of anything else. _Bobby getting a pedicure naked, Bobby getting a pedicure naked, Bobby getting a pedicure naked_. It was no use. Even that cursed image that had scarred his mind forever wasn't working. He could feel it testing the stretch of his jeans, pulling them down in the process. It slithered against his thighs and Dean shivered. He _needed_ it inside of him.

“N-no.” Dean tried and wish he hadn't. His voice came out whining and begging and too quiet to be a protest.

“You keep telling yourself that.” She grinned knowingly. “You know, he's going to possess you while you cum. And he'll drag it out so your little friends can get here in time to see you all wrapped up like a gift before I eat them.” She said, gleeful like Christmas. _Holy shit_. That did things to him. His brother could come in any second into the room and see his flushed face and he'd _know_ how much Dean was into this. He'd never hear the end of it. The thought of Sammy watching him get fucked by tentacles and not moving a finger to stop it made Dean's cock leak with precum. He was about to let out a noise he really didn't want to make when a tentacle caressed his face gently. It smelled like fucking heaven and Dean's mouth watered, opening up. He felt like a fucking slut as the thing explored his mouth, leaving that heavenly taste on his tongue. Dean was aching for it now. It felt so fucking good and his brain finally gave up the fight. He wanted the thing in him. _Needed_ it.

It yanked his pants down along with his briefs and they pooled at his ankles. Another tentacle lifted his shirt and rubbed on his nipples. There was one sliding against his ass, rubbing his hole. The tentacles vibrated softly as one on his butt squeezed inside of him easily. It was a very familiar intrusion, but the way it _explored_ his insides was completely new. The one in his mouth seemed to get bigger and he sucked eagerly. It vibrated again, all of it, and it made Dean choke on a moan. The one in his ass filled up too and overstimulated was a good word for what Dean was feeling. The taste was strong enough to make him forget the world around him, but the vibrations on his prostate were making him tremble. No matter how many times he came untouched in his life, it was always impossible not to seek for friction on his cock and God he needed it. He felt so fucking full everywhere... It was like he could explode... Fuck he couldn't cum. The realization struck him and he jerked, trying to move his arm to hold his cock. Fuck he couldn't move. He had to keep himself from coming until Sam got there or else the thing would wear him in a much less pleasant way. He wanted to cum so badly.

Dean tried to concentrate on the tentacle in his mouth, imagining pie with that filling. God it would be amazing. Yeah, pie. Think about pie. He sucked eagerly at the tentacle, enjoying the feeling of it in his mouth. Now that he wasn't so close anymore he could really feel everything more clearly. God he was going to feel sore the next day, but everything felt so fucking amazing. He almost _wanted_ Sam to take his time. 

Just as the thought crossed his mind, he heard the indistinct shouting of the other side of the door before there was pounding.

“Shall I open the door for your friends to see how pretty you look all filled up?” She smirked, but he didn't have the energy to glare. Everything felt too good right now. She opened the door the moment they threw themselves on it again and they flew to the floor.

Dean would have grinned at the look on Sam's face if his mouth wasn't so full. Either way the lust blown look in his eyes got the message through, Dean knew it when Sam stared at him for half a minute before getting up. At this point Dean was shamelessly enjoying every second of it and Sam could read it loud and clear on his face.

Dean yelped suddenly when one of the tentacles grabbed his cock, pumping it. Theywere out of time. _Fuck._

Marco shot Yokoth and Ophelia took the opportunity to yank the Seal from the neck.

“Panto koth munto!” Ophelia chanted just as Dean cummed all over his belly.

The Seal shined purple light and Glythur let go of Dean harshly before grabbing Yokoth and dragging her back into the rift, screaming. Dean slammed into the table, too dazed to really care how much it hurt.

“Dean.” Sam was next to him, looking at him awkwardly.

“Glad you could make it.” Dean grinned. And Sam was absolutely shocked. Dean took off his button up shirt and wiped his belly hastily before pulling up his pants, leaving the shirt behind. “Damn thing broke my belt.” He bickered lightly, earning an even more shocked expression from Sam.

“Dude! Who cares about your belt?! Are you okay??” Sam tried to put some sense into his head.

“I'm awesome.” Dean nodded, smirking.

Tentacle porn would never be the same again.


End file.
